Ce qu'est réellement le Grand Tableau
by Roselyne
Summary: Tous sont mortels... et chacun peut être tué. Une catastrophe frappe la NEXUS de plein fouet lorsque l'un d'eux reçoit un message énigmatique sur son téléphone.


**Note de l'auteur**** : **La version anglaise (« What the Bigger Picture Is For ») est à un chapitre de la fin. Mais je poste d'abord les chapitres en français pour arriver au même niveau, histoire que vous, lecteurs, n'ayez pas à subir de désagréables spoilers )

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**"CE QU'EST RÉELLEMENT LE GRAND TABLEAU"**

**Chapitre 1 – Un sombre message**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

« Tu fais la gueule là, Cena, ou j'extrapole ? »

« Je fais _pas_ la gueule. »

« Ah bon ? Ah ben ça doit être la lumière alors… », répondit Wade sur un ton sarcastique. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres et remarqua qu'ils étaient légèrement humides de sueur. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, sentant déjà les prémices d'une migraine l'assaillir. Et il n'était même pas en plein combat ! La soirée était encore jeune, et il se trouvait dans le vestiaire des NEXUS, en compagnie de David Otunga, John Cena et les deux nouvelles recrues Michael McGuilicutty et Husky Harris.

Son stress actuel avait d'autres origines. Premièrement, sur les quatre Nexus présents, deux devaient être en train de fantasmer à l'idée de le dépecer vivant, et les deux autres étaient suffisamment à côté de la plaque en ce qui concernait la situation globale pour qu'il ne puisse pas compter sur eux en cas de troubles. Deuxièmement, il avait un face-à-face de prévu ce soir avec Randy Orton et The Miz, et il essayait – tel un joueur d'échec - de deviner toutes les mauvaises surprises possibles que cette rencontre lui apporterait. Plusieurs chemins se déroulaient dans son esprits, mais il portait plus particulièrement attention à ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les ornières sombres sur chaque route. Chaque zone obscure pouvait abriter des éléments désagréables.

Et troisièmement, pour quelqu'un d'aussi stricte sur la ponctualité qu'il était, l'absence de Heath Slater et Justin Gabriel le poussait presque dans une crise de rage. La veille, Wade avait entendu que les deux champions par équipe voulaient célébrer leur victoire en écumant les bars et les boites de nuit. Il leur avait fortement déconseillé cette idée, leur rappelant qu'après une soirée très arrosée, ils avaient tendance à être de véritables zombies le lendemain matin et à rater leur avion. Heath lui avait assuré avec un large sourire et une tape sur son épaule – un geste que le One Man Rock Band était le _seul_ à oser faire – que tout irait bien, et qu'ils les rejoindraient à temps le lendemain.

Wade serra les poings et laissa s'échapper un filet d'air au travers de ses dents serrées. Il se tourna face aux quatre Nexus présents, se promettant silencieusement que – champions ou pas – quand Slater et Gabriel arriveraient, il leur ferait payer _chèrement _ce retard et ce stress inutile. Mais au moment même où il prenait sa respiration afin de commencer à expliquer ses plans pour la soirée à venir, il remarqua que ni David Otunga ni John Cena ne le regardaient. Leur attention était plutôt absorbée par le téléphone portable d'Otunga.

« Whoa ! Vous deux !" , la voix de Wade claqua comme un coup de tonnerre à l'intérieur du vestiaire. « Ca vaaa ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire quand je pourrai expliquer le plan, hein ? ».

David et John levèrent les yeux vers lui, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y vit aucune moquerie. Ces deux là se haïssaient de tout leur être, néanmoins chacun semblait prêt à tolérer la présence de l'autre si le but était de le rendre _lui_ complètement dingue. Mais cette fois-ci, l'expression de leur visage traduisait leur choc, et leur pâleur envoya automatiquement une secousse acide dans l'estomac de Wade.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore _? ». A ce moment là, la pensée de Wade fut que Otunga venait de recevoir un message de la direction de la WWE qui signifiait du grabuge pour la Nexus. Mais il savait aussi que si ça avait été le cas, John Cena serait déjà en train de faire une gigue dans le vestiaire avec son habituel sourire niais sur le visage.

« On a reçu ce message… Apparemment il a été envoyé durant la nuit », Otunga prit la parole d'une voix étrangement plate, tendant le téléphone à Wade. « Mais assieds toi avant de lire… »

Wade prit le téléphone de David, mais demeura debout alors qu'il lisait le message. Husky et Michael, assis non loin, virent son visage perdre toute sa couleur et ses yeux s'écarquiller. La bouche entr'ouverte, leur chef ramena son regard vers Otunga et Cena, laissant juste s'échapper un murmure : « … Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai… ! ».

« C'est quoi le problème ? », demanda Husky, sa curiosité totalement éveillée. Wade tourna un regard perdu vers les deux nouveaux – un regard si étranger sur ce visage habituellement si austère qu'ils faillirent en hurler de terreur.

« Heath est mort… ».

« QUOI ?! », les deux nouveaux s'écrièrent de concert. Wade cligna des yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers Otunga.

« Tu es certain que ce n'est pas une blague ? »

« Ben… », commença celui qui avait autrefois fini second à la NXT. « Le message vient du téléphone de Justin. Ils ont quitté l'arène ensemble hier… Ca me semble assez plausible… »

Wade se laissa tomber doucement sur le banc derrière lui et après quelques instants, composa rapidement le numéro de Justin. Pendant de longues secondes, David, John, Husky et Michael furent aussi silencieux et immobiles que des statues, leur attention concentrée totalement sur leur leader dont les yeux clairs semblaient perdus dans un visage qui essayait désespéramment de rester neutre.

Après plusieurs secondes, Wade raccrocha. « Je tombe directement sur la messagerie de Justin ».

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut parler à personne », John Cena commença, se crispant juste après que les mots aient quittés sa bouche. D'oooh ! Dans toute autre situation, une remarque aussi élémentaire lui aurait valu une pique sarcastique de la part de l'Anglais. Mais cette fois ci, Wade ne réagit pas, ni ne lui répondit. Il abaissa juste la tête et regarda à nouveau le message que Justin avait envoyé.

'_Désolé. On sera pas à l'aéroport. Heath est mort'._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de la Nexus quelques mois plus tôt, John Cena ressentit une étincelle de sympathie pour Wade Barrett.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**A SUIVRE**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Qu'est-il arrive à Heath? Où est Justin ? Comment Wade et le reste de la Nexus vont-ils faire face à cette situation ? Revenez prochainement pour lire un autre chapitre et découvrir ce qu'est réellement le Grand Tableau dont Wade parlait tout le temps.


End file.
